Salieri Crime Family
The Salieri Crime Family is one of two Mafia crime families operating in Lost Heaven. It was formed after the collapse of the Peppone family in 1921, when a falling out between capos Salieri and Morello caused them to split and form their own families. History Background The family was formed by Don Salieri in 1921 after the death of Don Peppone. Salieri and Morello split Lost Heaven into two territories with the Morello family based in eastern Lost Heaven and the Salieri family in Little Italy. The Salieri family runs several types of businesses, including protection and smuggling. The family's main base of operations is Salieri's Bar. In 1930, the Morello crime family wanted to expand into Salieri's territory, which resulted in a war between the two families. The family suffered several losses between 1930 and 1935, but eventually won the mob war. Between 1936 and 1938, with no rivals in their way, the Salieri family became the most powerful organization in Lost Heaven. However, a bank heist was committed by Salieri soldiers Paulie and Tommy Angelo, and Don Salieri soon discovered that Tommy spared the lives of Michelle and consigliere Frank Colletti. This betrayal angered Salieri, and he ordered the family's caporegime Sam to kill the two and several others, as well as Michelle and Frank in Europe. Sam and his men succeeded in killing Paulie and ambushed Tommy at the Lost Heaven Art Gallery in Central Island. Tommy killed Sam and several Salieri soldiers, and he later testified against the Salieri family. As a result, 80 soldiers were sentenced to either death row or the chair and Salieri was sentenced to life in prison. After Don Salieri's incarceration, the family presumably rebuilt itself to its former glory. At the same time, they were trying to hunt down Tommy Angelo for breaking the family. At some point, they made friends with the families of Empire Bay. In 1951, after finding out Tommy was in Empire Bay, they asked the Falcone Crime Family to take care of the job by assassinating Tommy. Eddie Scarpa ordered soldati Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro to take care of it. They later shot him on his front lawn. Family Members *Don Salieri (boss) *Frank Colletti (consigliere, deceased) *Sam (caporegime, deceased) *Tommy Angelo (soldato, deceased) *Paulie (soldato, deceased) *Marco Russetto (soldato) *Carlo (associate, deceased) *Lucas Bertone (associate) *Vincenzo (associate) *Ralph (associate) *Luigi (associate) *Salvatore (associate) *The Doctor (associate) *Yellow Pete (associate) Trivia *Punching or shooting any of the Salieri family or crew members (like Luigi or Vincenzo) when in the bar causes them to retaliate against you. Vincenzo usually shoots you with Sawed-off Shotgun, and in certain missions, Luigi shoots you with a Pump-action Shotgun and causes an instant death. *According to Tommy, they made 25 million dollars a year, which is equivalent to over 400 million dollars in the present day. Gallery Salieri Crime Family.jpg Salieri Family.jpg Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Factions in Mafia Category:Salieri Crime Family Category:Featured Articles